A Story Of A Lifetime
by Invaild-Memories
Summary: Follow Danielle through the hardships of Bullworth Academy. First try at FF, and I think i did ok.R&R, Pleez.. oh yeah, and idk why skipped out on the name Crabblesnitch.In my document, the name WAS included..read, youll see what im talking about


A/N: This was a story that I wrote for an assignment in reading. But, I added on to it, and planned on turning it into a complete, 6 chapter story. Or maybe more chapters, I don't know. I'm pretty busy with home life, so no promises. Sorry! Pleez R&R and tell me what you think...

Continue or... Don't Continue!?

DUN DUN DUN.... XD

* * *

"Oh, Come on sweetie, this will be fun! It's something new, so just deal with it." My Mother told me.

"I guess so. But what if I hate it here? I can't come back home until next year or so!!" I protested in my whiney voice.

"Now now, sweetie, you'll be just fine! Don't worry, I bet all the boys will be tumbling over you!" My Dad , how they always try to comfort me, but always find a way to screw it up or make me feel worse. I started fumbling with my skull and stripes Hot Topic bag, trying to get my Palm Pre out. I just bought it not even four days ago. I Started to text my friend Errah about my trip to New England, or properly say, Bullworth Academy was and how long it is. She simply responded with, _"that sucks."_ Yeah, I thought to myself._' That Sucks'. I thought to myself," Could you maybe come up with a better reply?"_Then, she started to go on about how her new boyfriend Joshua was.

I could care less I thought to myself, and I gave a slight chuckle. After our one hour text conversation, I arrived at Bullworth.

"Be good sweetie! Don't do anything that would screw up yourself for the rest of your life!!!" My mom said, wiping a tear from her eye. I shrugged and looked around. I got my bags, and some tall Brunette lady came over and greeted me."Why hello! You must be Danielle! I'm Miss Danvers, The Headmasters Helper." She cheerfully said, taking a deep breath."Um, Hi. You can call me Danny. I have to go to go to someone's office right?" I said with a puzzled look. "Yes sweetie, you .Crablesnitch's office is straight that way, enter the main building, and right up the stairs." Miss Danvers walked off. I seriously wanted to cry right about now...

I took a deep breath and walked to the office. I was wearing a Black striped hoodie with a white tank undershirt, skinny jeans, and my medium cut Brown hair in a ponytail, and my Converse with colorful shoelaces. I got heads turning towards me. I heard others whisper in repulsed voices_ 'what a repulsive outfit that girl is wearing!'_.I was ignoring them and rolling my eyes secretly, but I suddenly bumped into a tall cute Blonde Boy. I stared into his Baby blue eyes, amazed at how crystal like they were."Oh, excuse my attention span. I'm Danielle. I'm new here. What's your name?" I said. And for a slight moment, I _swear_ I forgot to breathe."Oh, I see. I'm Trent Northwick, I've been attending this school as long as I can remember." He said proudly."And, how long was that?" I said raising a brow."One year..." He said, hanging his head, "I'm only in the 11th grade, For 9th I went to a school in Germany. Isn't that great?" He said. I detected a hint of bragging in the way he said Germany. We said a few other words, and I was off back on my Journey to 's office.

As I entered the semi large main bulding,I looked around in amazement and wonder. After about 2 full minutes of that, I walked up the stairs, into 's office, and he talked to me 'bout how I need to focus on school and join some school activities and some nonsense on how I need to keep my nose clean. I nodded and asked myself in my head when will he shut up? After him talking to me for 30 minutes, or what it seemed like 30 minutes, I walked out of the main building, and straight into the girls dorm. I walked into the dorm, just to find light pink doors and walls, and girls chucking to one another. I groaned, and walked into my assigned room.24b was my room and my roommate was Mandy Wiles, or who ever that is. I noticed no body was in here._ I guess their in class._ I said to myself bluntly. I unpacked my belongings, and fixed my hair to now it was scrunched into little wavy curls, with a black skull bow holding loose fringes from out of my face. I changed into my uniform, and put leggings under my skirt, with my rainbow converse, and black heart necklace. I walked out the girls dorm, following my schedule that was held tightly in my hand.

_Hmmn__...__ Gym first with Mr. Burton..... Doesn't seem bad._ I said to myself. I walked pass areas labeled Auto_ Shop_ and a fancy and VERY expensive looking area called _Harrington House_, and another last area labeled _Athletics Department._ I entered that department. There was a Gym to my right, a football field straight ahead, and a pool on my left. I went straight. I only had 1 cousin that attened bullworth, and that was Angie.I noticed her practicing cheerleading. I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder.I turned around to find a tall black headed boy, "I, I'm Ted. And you are?" He said, flashing a smile."I'm Danielle." I said, checking my watch._9:47 a.m_.It read. Ted turned around and called for a boy named Kirby. A small Brunette boy came trotting over."Yeah, Ted?" The small brunette said, sweating and panting."I want you to meet Danielle. Danielle, This is Kirby." "Hi, Danielle." Kirby said blushing and smiling."Hello, Kirby." I said smiling back. He wasn't the best looking."So, Danielle, you're new here?" Kirby said, cocking his head back, breathing heavily."Yeah, haha, pretty much."Kirby bent over and wiped sweat from his face. His sweet brown hair was shining from the sun reflection and it looked great, to be honest..."Danielle Ququet? Is there a Danielle Ququet around here?" I turned around to see a coach calling my name."Oh, that's Mr. Burton, the Gym Instructor. Go on, see what he wants."Kirby said, with a straight face. I soon found myself slowly walking to the coach, Kirby and Ted walking to the field to run a few more laps."Yes, Coach?" I said, shaking. He turned to me and said "I need to ask you something..."


End file.
